


" it's fine, i'm ok. "

by cloverchii



Category: Readyyy! Project (Video Game)
Genre: but he doesn't mean to take it out on anyone, he's just angry, this is why you shouldn't bottle things up yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverchii/pseuds/cloverchii
Summary: mitsue decided to lock himself in his room for the day and everyone is worried.( aka giving my boy angst bc no-one can be happy here )





	" it's fine, i'm ok. "

they softly knocked on the door, no response.

they turn the doorhandle... it's unlocked?

opening the door revealed a room that looked like it was hit by a tornado with a blond boy slouched on the floor surrounded by sketches of various things.

" what do you want? if it's not urgent, go away... " mitsue mumbles, not looking up from what he's doing.

" mitsue, you've been locked up in your room the whole day, " they responded, voice laced with concern, " you have to go eat something to at least go out and stretch. "

" i'm okay, i'll go eat later, " the blonde flatly replies, " thank you for your concern but i can take care of myself. "

" you said that hours ago, everyone is just worried about you, " they slowly move closer to the 3rd year, hand stretch out to comfort him, " after that phone call you've been acting strange... "

" I SAID I'M FINE, ALRIGHT?! " he snapped, his voice filled with anger, " YOU DON'T HAVE TO BABY ME!! "

they flinched, he's finally looking at them but not _at_ them.

" AM I THAT USELESS?? SO USELESS THAT SOMEONE NEEDS TO HOLD MY HAND?! THAT THE ONLY THING I'M GOOD FOR IS MY TALENT? " he stands up, eyes to the floor, hand clenched at his sides, shaking. is he crying? " i thought it be different here, different to them. to _her_. but i guess i was wrong... "

" mitsue- "

" get out " voice wobbly yet full of bitterness, " i don't want to talk anymore... "

" but- " they tried again.

" _GET OUT._ " mitsue no longer wanted to listen, he pushes them towards the door but they barely budged, perhaps from mitsue's lack of strength.

worried and hurt eyes look at the boy in front of them, contemplating whether to give him a hug or not. sighing, they began heading for the door, thinking it was best to stop bothering mitsue for the moment,

"mitsue, please remember we're here for you, don't shoulder everything on your own alright? "

from the other side of the door, there a heavy, shaky exhale, " yeah... thank you. "

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha did you like it?  
> thing is, i'm not a good writer...  
> so i hope i could convey how he felt here!


End file.
